Broken Bird
by alliesingssolo
Summary: Batman and Robin go after The Joker and things don't go as planed
1. Final Goodbyes

So my boyfriend and I are huge batnerds and when we text I am batman and he is Robin and we made this story. Please be kind. This is our first fan fiction. Please review amd tell us what you think!

AUTHORS NOTE: We do not own Batman, Robin, Joker, Harley, or Mad Hatter or anything you recognize. This is a work of fan fiction and we are not making money off of this. All rights belong to DC. Now with out further a due...Broken Bird.

Chapter 1

Bruce walked into the Batcave and saw his young ward practicing on the uneven bars that he installed earlier that year when Dick became Robin. Dick looked up and saw Bruce walk in and jumped off the bars and landed on his feet. " Hey Bruce! What's up?"Dick said in his cheery tone.

" Batman and Robin are needed to go after the Joker." Bruce no Batman replied for he had changed into the Batsuit. Dicks smile fell remembering what happened last time. The Joker had almost killed him. Bruce had to save him and the Joker got away. Batman saw this and said " I know that last time we faced him it did not end well. I understand if you dont want to come." Dicks blue eye grew to the size of saucers and replied " NO! I want to come. You need me. We need to set up a trap." He started the change into his Robin uniform making sure he had all of his gadgets. "Ok." Batman said heasentally.

Batman and Robin flew across the roofs. They stopped on a building and looked down on the Joker and his goons. "Ok heres the plan you stay here and I'll go to the other building when I contact you over the comlink we will swing

in on our grappling hooks. You get half of the henchmen and I'll take the other half. When you're done with you're half of the henchmen go after Harley…. I'll get the Joker." Batman explained. " Got it. Lets get in our places." Robin replied. Batman simply gave a nod and disappeared into the shadows. After what felt like hours Batman came over the comlink " Robin ( static noise) go in ( static noise) I repeat ( static noise) go in. Robin replied " Alright I'm going in". While getting ready to go in Robin accidentally switches the power on his comlink off. Robin jumps off the roof and starts fighting the henchmen.

On the other side of the building Batman sees his son rush in. " What is he doing I told him not to go in! Its a trap!" Batman accidentally says out loud. He sees Harley sneak up behind him and pull out a gun. " Robin!" Batman exclaims. Robin turns and sees Harley. Batman jumps in front of Robin and gets shot in the arm. Batman!" Robin yells. Robin feels something hit his head and everything goes black.

When Robin wakes up he sees he is in an ER with bandages around his head. Robin notices that thankfully he still has his mask and uniform on. He looks around and sees a nurse walk in. She smiles and says " Don't worry. Your friend is being taken care off." Robin wonders what she means and goes to ask what she means but notices for the first time that he has a gag on.

Batman wakes up and feels a pain in his arm. Everything comes back to him and notices two things. 1. The bulit did not penetrate the Kevlar lining so he just has a bad bruise and 2: He is strapped down to a table. Batman starts testing the binds when someone walks in. "Well it looks like the Bat is up." Batman recognises the voice instantly. "Joker" Batman growls. " You recognize me!" The Joker replies almost giddily " It seems that I found you're weakness batsy. The bird I have in the other room." " If you so much as touch him I will rip your arms off!" Batman threatened " Well let me show you what I'm going to do to him first." The Joker replied evilly. He took out a crowbar and started beating Batman with it. " Oh this will be fun" The Joker says and starts maniacally laughing.

Robin hears the Joker laughing and realises that The Joker is here and the nurse must be Harley. He realises that Batman must be with The Joker! He jumps off the table and pulls of the gag. "Batman!" He yells. " Hey twerp shut it!" Harley screams. Robin tries to get past her but Harley hits him and pushes him back. Robin dives at her and they start to fight.

Batman hears Robin yell and starts struggling against his bindings. " Robin!" he yells. He eventually breaks free and starts fighting the Joker. He can hear a fight going on down the hall and can only hope that his son is winning. " Someone get the kid!" Joker yells as he sees the boy blunder running down the hall. As he does guards burst out and start attacking the boy. Before The Joker can react the bat punches him but The Joker realizes that he's weaker because of the bulit wound. The Joker hears the kid defeating the guards and takes his chance and stabs Batman. " Batman!" Robin says breaking through the guards. Batman falls clutching his wound. "Oh! Did I not mention that my blade was poisoned? No? Oh whoops silly me!" The Joker says running away. " Oh and one more thing" he pulls out a button and pushes it " the building will explode in 3 minutes. Say your final goodbyes HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. Help

Hey!

Its me the author. I would like to thank the 2 people who reviewed. Also thanks to every one who read the first chapter! I want to make this a story ware the readers have a say in the story! So if you have any ideas please Private Message me or leave it in the Reviews! I will give a shout out to anyone who helps.

_**THANK YOU!**_


End file.
